1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a solution as expectorant and decongestant, and more particularly, to the use of the solution made of filtered natural sea water comprising pharmaceutically active salts and trace elements having a direct effect in the respiratory tissues and secretions as expectorant, mucolytic, decongestant and virucidal.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Research on the above referenced have been published in the following:
Betakova, T. and Moss, B.; Disulfide Bond and Membrane Topology of the Vaccinia Virus A17L Envelope Protein, March 2000. Journal of Virology. Vol. 74, No.5, p. 2438–2442.
St J Jones, P; Korte, T and Blumenthal, R; Conformational Changes in Cell Surface HIV-1 Envelope Glycoproteins are Triggered by Cooperation between Cell Surface CD4 and Co-receptors. 1998; J. Bio I. C. 273: 404–409.
Tuma R, Bamford JH, Bamford DR, et al; Structure, Interactions and Dynamics of PDR1 virus II. Organization of the Viral Membrane and DNA. 1996; Journal of Molecular Biology. March 22; 257 (1): 102–15
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to applicant's own patent application. The present application, however, includes subject matter not disclosed in the parent application, particularly, since the use of a solution made of filtered natural sea water comprising pharmaceutically active salts and trace elements is claimed, wherein the solution has a direct effect in respiratory tissues and secretions as expectorant, mucolytic, decongestant, and virucidal.
Applicant believes that a close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,512 issued to Auchincloss for Biocidal, particularly virucidal, compositions. However, it differs from the present invention because Auchincloss teaches a dry, water-soluble biocidal composition comprising (a) 0.01 to 5 parts by weight of water-soluble inorganic halide, (b) 25 to 60 parts by weight of an oxidizing agent which, in aqueous solution, reacts with the halide to generate hypohalite ions, (c) 3 to 8 parts by weight of sulfamic acid, (d) 0 to 20 parts by weight of a non-reducing organic acid, (e) 10 to 30 parts by weight of an anhydrous alkali metal phosphate, the parts by weight of the composition totaling 100, the pH of a 1% by weight aqueous solution of the composition being between 1.2 and 5.5, and the composition being characterized by lack of evolution of halogen at a pH less than 3.0 and a biocidal activity substantially greater than that produced by like compositions having inorganic halide concentrations greater than about 20%.
Furthermore, Auchincloss teaches the use of biocidal and virucidal compositions that could be used safely on farm animals. The composition benefits include that it is non-corrosive, non-irritant to the skin or eyes in its aqueous form, and it can be sprayed in rooms without discomfort. The composition solvent includes sea water. In addition, the composition comprises sodium chloride, potassium persulfate and sulfunate, which produce virucidal activity. However, the composition's pH is extremely acidic and it is used to spray livestock buildings, calves, piglets and horses.
Clinical examination of the skin and mucous membranes of the livestock established no inflammatory or any other adverse response on the part of the animals.
Animal viruses can be divided into two major categories, naked viruses and enveloped viruses.
Naked viruses contain only ribonucleic acids “RNA” or deoxyribonucleic acids “DNA” and a protein coat. Enveloped viruses also contain RNA or DNA plus a protein coat, and a lipid containing membrane, also called envelope. The naked and enveloped viruses are intracellular obligated parasites. However, to cause infection of other cells, they may be exposed to the environment or surrounding tissues. This phase is called the infectious phase.
Known prior art shows that proteins and lipids, which are stabilized by disulfide chemical bonds, form viral membrane. Membrane components such as hemagglutinins are anchored to the viral membrane by hydrophobic bonds. The membrane structure is held together by both types of chemical links, covalent and non covalent bonds. During viral infections, the viruses penetrate the cells through a mechanism defined as fusion. This is a form of viral penetration through the cellular walls, into the cytoplasm of the cell, and it requires a low acid pH.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,075 issued to Hei, et al. for Antimicrobial and antiviral compositions and treatments for food surfaces. However, it differs from the present invention because Hei, et al. teaches an antimicrobial and antiviral composition in powder form or in the form of a two part liquid concentrate for washing and sanitizing foods, food surfaces, food ware, process waters, animal quarters, and animal carcasses. The composition may also be used to reduce the microbial and viral population on animals; reducing human pathogenic microbes, reducing opportunistic pathogenic microbes on eggs, and treating skin diseases. The composition includes three reactive species, which in solution form an oxidizing species, and optionally a food grade acid source. The reactive species include a natural source of a quaternary or protonizable nitrogen compound, which is acceptable on foods, an oxidant and a halide source.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.